Conventionally, users who seek to resume a task that requires to access to more than one application are required to individually open each item in each application. For example, a user reading e-mail in an e-mail application opens an attachment and the attachment launches in an image viewing application. At a later time, the user wishes to resume a task involving the e-mail and attachment and must launch each application again. Enabling surfacing of heterogeneous content generally requires explicit user setup, such as via a custom script.